


Vow

by Imaginator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Random title, bad grammar, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginator/pseuds/Imaginator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya's wishes always went unheard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

Tetsuya's footsteps resounded in the empty hallway of white. His breath slightly hitched,a lump formed in his throat. He always felt this way everytime he walked through the hallway. He just couldn't help it. Even if he tried. He rubbed his almost tearing eyes with his crinkled sleeve a little too roughly. He cannot afford to cry. Not today. It is _his_  birthday after all.

 

He ceased his walking,or more of dragging when a familiar door came to sight. He took a shaky breath before walking into the room. He kept his head low. It was strenuous looking at him or to even looked up right now. He will surely start weeping the moment he see the sight. He only dared to raise his head when a exhausted voice was heard in the tiny room.

 

 

"Kurokocchi....."

 

 

Tetsuya's eyes soften immediately the moment he saw the unusually lifeless model. The blonde hair which was always kept neatly was now disheveled,the usual sparkling eyes was now dull and dark bags was seen under them and the most obvious difference is his smile. It was not his usual annoying cheery smile,not the forced smile used for modeling,not the smile used when playing basketball. It was none of them. Ryouta,is yes,smiling. But it was a doleful one. It pains Tetsuya to see Ryouta in this state,but It was not like he was any different. He was worser as what he had been told by his other friends. Tetsuya had gotten thinner,he stopped going to work(much to the other workers' dismay but he could care less)and he couldn't sleep at all. He just couldn't. He missed the warm always present beside him on his bed,he missed the muscular arms wrapping him tightly,he missed the kisses given to him. He missed all of them. Especially _him_.

 

 

"....How is he?"Tetsuya asked with a hoarse voice.

 

 

"The usual."A voice that does not belong to Ryouta replied.

 

 

Tetsuya looked to his right and saw a familiar tanned male with a muscular build and navy blue hair leaning against the wall.He too,had dark bags underneath his eyes.

 

 

"Aomine-kun...."

 

 

"Hey there,Tetsu."

 

 

"....How have you been doing?"Tetsuya felt weird asking Daiki the question but words already came out of his mouth before he knew it.

 

 

"Not good,the teriyaki burgers taste like shit these days."

 

 

Tetsuya nodded in response and couldn't help but smile slightly at Daiki's way of saying that he was worried of the almost lifeless patient on the hospital bed. Daiki pushed himself off the sickening white wall and walked towards the door with his hands in his pocket. 

 

 

"You guys want to drink anything? I will go get it."

 

"Ah!I will go with you Aominecchi."

 

Daiki hummed in approval.

 

"I will go wit-" Tetsuya's sentence was cut off when Ryouta placed a finger on his lips.

 

"Kurokocchi will stay here with Akashicchi,no is not an answer,what if he is awake?"

 

Being the stubborn male he was,Tetsuya was about to protest when Daiki spoke up.

 

"Kise's right you know. Someone has to be here with him. Just listen to us for once Tetsu."

 

Tetsuya was hesitant but agreed anyways. He sunk back onto the chair and waited for Ryouta and Daiki to walk out of the room before turning his attention to the paitent. Tetsuya held onto the other's pale hand tightly and interlocked their fingers. He prayed inwardly that the red head would wake up. He always prayed. And it always went unheard by the gods. He brushed the crimson red locks with his free hand affectionately. Tetsuya let out a tired sigh and walked out of the room. He needed some fresh air.

 

Tetsuya shut the door close softly and turned towards the direction of the rooftop. He was about to turned to a corner when somebody called out to him.

 

 

"Kuroko."

 

"Ah......Midorima-kun."

 

Shintaro,unlike the others,looks perfectly healthy. He  _is_ a doctor after all. It would be weird if a doctor does not take care of himself.

 

"H-how....is he?"

 

"......Still not awake."

 

Shintaro flinched slightly and clutched onto his lucky item tighter. His actions of course,went noticed by Tetsuya.

 

 

"I see.....Kuroko?"

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

Shintaro placed his free hand onto Tetsuya's tensed shoulder and whispered.

 

 

"Don't........don't lose hope. Akashi is strong...we,and especially _you_ know that."

 

Tetsuya bit the inside of his cheeks and replied after a few moment of silence.

 

"I know Midorima-kun.........I know."

 

Tetsuya bid the doctor goodbye and decided to go back into the suffocating room instead of going to the rooftop. He has a feeling that something would happen.

 

 

Tetsuya raised his shaky hand onto the door knob,took a shaky breath once again and opened the door. He walked in slowly,this time,he kept his head up. He certainly did not regret his decision. He eyes widened. He could not believe his eyes.

 

"Akashi-kun....?"

 

 

 


End file.
